


Chosen

by Rinniebee



Series: FFVII Ficlets [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinniebee/pseuds/Rinniebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t talk much, or rather, Cloud didn’t talk much; he’d never really seemed like the type who knew how to talk, Denzel thought, but Tifa talked to him, and the comfortable silence returned. Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> I got a random idea for a cloti ficlet written from Denzel’s POV, and I decided I needed to write it out before it left me. So, here you go! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

There is something surreal about knowing you have a guardian angel, Denzel thinks. He’s never met Aerith before, but Tifa and Cloud have both assured him that she’s there. It’s weird to think that Aerith Gainsborough led him, Denzel, a street rat orphan, into the loving and caring arms of Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife. There were plenty of children with Geostigma, he knows that much. He’s seen more than a handful of them all at one time; he’s interacted with them; he took part in the reunion with them. And yet, somehow, out of all those suffering, Aerith chose  _him_. 

Marlene says Aerith was one of the nicest people she’d ever met; she is more than certain that Denzel would’ve liked her, but Denzel is already sure that he does like her. 

At first it was hard to grasp–the woman who brought him here, to Tifa and Cloud, is the same woman whose name when spoken aloud caused an immediate rift. It was almost impossible not to notice how Cloud’s silence changed at the sound of her name-–from comfortable to strained. Tifa often stopped what she was doing, throwing Cloud a tentative look as if she was scared that  _something_  would happen, but Denzel didn’t know what. Tifa’s apprehension made him anxious and he’d decided that the first time he’d heard that name– _Aerith_ –-that he didn’t like it; he didn’t like  _her_.

But that changed the moment they were in the church and Cloud smiled for the first time in months. Denzel knew this was  _her_  church. Marlene had said so, and she had brought everyone there, she had cured him, and she’d cured Cloud,  _and_  Tifa, too.

In the months that followed, Denzel liked to watch them in the bar after Cloud came home. They didn’t talk much, or rather,  _Cloud_  didn’t talk much; he’d never really seemed like the type who knew how to talk, Denzel thought, but Tifa talked to him, and the comfortable silence returned. Marlene watched them from the coffee table, nodding her head in approval when Cloud and Tifa shared private smiles. 

Denzel wondered if Aerith was smiling too. She had chosen him after all, and he knew now that he was meant to bear witness to these private smiles. He was meant to see the small pauses when their hands brushed and the shy looks before kisses were planted. He was chosen, by Aerith, to be apart of this family, and he figured it was better not to question it.


End file.
